Half-Blood Arts Showcase
by Champion of the Primordials
Summary: One day Apollo, in his infinite wisdom, decided to hold an arts showcase for demigods, naiads and who knows what? What will we find lurking beneath the surface of our favourite heroes in this tale of hilarity and sadness?
1. Note

Hi all! I've decided to finally repost this fic now that I - ruffly - know how this site works -ish. This story was created by HeroesofOlympus on percyjacksonfanfiction but I'm reloading it onto this site. Later on I hope to add my own work to the story as a continuation. Thanks for reading!


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V  
It was a normal day at Camp Half blood. Apollo was riding his sun chariot, demigods were fighting in the arena and nymphs were giggling about who knows what.

Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico and Will were hanging out in the sword arena. How was Leo and Calypso here you ask? It would be easier if I showed you a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

Leo's P.O.V  
Calypso and I were riding on Fetsus towards Camp Half Blood. After a month or two exploring the world, we decided to return to Camp Half Blood. With Calypso's hands wrapped around my body, I felt like the luckiest, hottest (No pun intended) guy ever. I'd probably need to cancel Team Leo cause I, Leo McShizzle Valdez, is officially taken.

Sorry ladies but I've gotta bossy, sassy, overprotective girlfriend. That may sound like bad qualities but it helps me to listen to her at times. *cough not that often cough* Although I think the main reason I love her is, she's beautiful, smart, hot (like me) and she's not like any girl I've ever met.

Sorry Beauty Queen but even she's better than you.

She's not stuck up and she doesn't care about her looks, plus she has some same interests as me. I'm getting off track the story. As we neared Camp Half Blood, I heard some shouts of:

"SPARKY GET OUT HERE! I SEE LEO AND SOME GIRL ON FETSUS!"

"IS THAT LEO? OH GODS IT IS LEO! WAIT IS THAT A GIRL BEHIND HIM?"

"LEOOOOOOOOO VALDEZZZZ! I AM GOING TO CHOP YOU UP INTO PIECES!"

"WHAT IN HADES?! LEO! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?"

"YES SEAWEED BRAIN, IT IS LEO AND CALYPSO!"

I think my ear drums were officially damaged that day. Shouts were coming from Camp Half Blood as I circled over it on Fetsus. There was huge crowd gathering, pointing at me, Calypso and Fetsus and screaming. I'm not sure in excitement or anger? I take it as excitement.

I suddenly felt Calypso's grip around my waist tighten. I turned around to see a worried looking Calypso.

"Leo... I'm scared," Calypso muttered with her warm eyes staring into mine. "Calypso? Daughter of a mighty strong fierce warrior titan scared of a few demigods?" I teases. She punched me in the guy. Hard.

"OWWW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and glared at me fiercely. "Serves you right," she huffed before turning her back towards me.

"Hey... Ms Grouchy, I'm sorry, I know you're scared but those people down there? They're friends, they would never hurt you," I made her look at me before kissing the top of her forehead. "You're too cheesy," she giggled while I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Suddenly, Fetsus started creaking. "What'd ya say?" I asked. Fetsus creaked some more before I turned to Calypso and held her hands. "Okay Calypso, we are going to land now. Are you ready?" I gently asked. She rolled her eyes at me and playfully punched my shoulder.

"I'm not a baby flame boy, stop fussing over me," before I could answer her, we landed in the middle of the demigod crowd. "Leo? Leo!" My friends screamed before tackling me into a hug. "I think you all broke my ribs," I squeaked out.

We all got out of the hug, not before everyone punched me in the stomach. Hard. Really hard. "So, I'm guessing this is Calypso?" Piper said before staring at me, her eyes twinkling.

-FLASHBACK END-

3rd person P.O.V  
That was one month ago. Now as they all fought each other for fun, the conch horn suddenly blared. "Food! Oh gods I'm hungry..." Percy shouted before disarming Jason with his own sword and Jason's sword pointing at Jason's neck.

"Yield?" Percy grinned. "Yield..." Jason sulked as Percy gave him back his sword and capped Riptide and put it back into his pocket.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Piper screamed while pulling her boyfriend Jason along with her to the dining pavilion. Will winked at Nico, with a sunny aura surrounding him. Will and Nico got together right before Leo came back to Camp Half Blood that day. "Meet you guys at the dining pavilion! Last one there gets a whole bucket of ice water on their heads!" Percy laughed as he sprinted as fast as Hermes flying shoes.

Laughing, the demigods chased after Percy, his ice water buckets were always super cold.

Percy's P.O.V  
While all the demigods were chattering and laughing in the dining pavilion, I had a gut feeling that something would happen and only I wouldn't like it.

Holding Annabeth's hand, I turned to her and gave her my signature lopsided smile before there was a flash next to Chiron and there stood Apollo, with his cheesy smile staring at everyone and particularly me.


	3. Apollo's Arts Competition

Percy's P.O.V  
All the demigods scrambled from their seats to bow. Mr. D rolled his eyes at all the demigods while muttering, "Why don't these little pests bow to me whenever they see me? I should turn all of these ungrateful scums into dolphins..."

"Lord Apollo? What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" Chiron announced, with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Not noticing Chiron's slightly different attitude, Apollo turned towards is and flashed us a grin with his pearly white teeth. A few Aphrodite girls melted on the spot.

"DEMIGODS! I have decided to host an arts competition! The arts include, singing,"

At this the whole Aphrodite cabin squealed while some Apollo cabins cheered.

"Drawing or Painting," The Athena cabin straightened up while murmuring.

"Dancing," Cue the Aphrodite cabin screaming in delight and the Apollo cabin grinning.

But... "LEO VALDEZ IS GONNA OWN THE DANCE FLOOR!" Everyone started laughing in disbelief before turning their attention back to Apollo.

"And playing any musical instrument," At this, my eyes widened and my hands twitched. Oh gods... All those words Apollo said... Singing, drawing, painting, dancing, playing any musical instrument?

Memories, bad, bad memories came to me in a flash. Memories I tried so hard to get rid of. So hard. I couldn't take it, recalling all the bad and a bit of good memories from the past, I ran past Apollo.

Towards a safe place.

The ocean.

Annabeth's P.O.V  
After Apollo finished talking about what form of arts there are, I turned my head towards the Poseidon's table.

Okay, more specifically Percy.

I was going to flash Percy a grin of excitement. Drawing, Painting! One of my skills.

Well maybe for only drawing buildings.

Okay... Maybe just drawing architecture. But still! That's gotta count as drawing! As I flipped my head towards the Poseidon's table, I saw Percy looking as white as... Well... Nico.

He was pale and his green eyes were wide open. Inside them, I saw a hurricane, swirling. The next minute, I saw a tsunami.

He was clenching his hand. I saw his knuckles and his hands were white. Sweat was trickling down his forehead. I was worried for him. I frowned and was about to go over to him before he ran out of the dining pavilion.

"What in hades..." I muttered before staring at Chiron, signalling, can I follow him. Chiron took one look at my stormy, worried grey eyes before nodding his head, a frown across his face.

As I sprinted past Apollo, I swear to the gods I heard: "It's time to show them what Percy Jackson can do. Let's hope he'll share his history with the demigods..."

Apollo spread out his head and started talking about the competition rules. I didn't hear anything. I was too worried running out of the dining pavilion towards Percy. The first place I'll look?

The sea.

Percy's P.O.V  
I splashed into the cold ocean, sinking down to the deepest end. I sat there, my head in my hands. Recalling the past... Mum... School... Gabe... Fire... Smoke... Healing...

Oh gods. I bit my lip, hard as I sat there in the bottom of the ocean.

Alone and hyperventilating. 


	4. The Cave

Chapter 3

Annabeth's P.O.V  
I ran towards the sea, thoughts swirling around my head. Why did Percy look so, I don't know? Scared?

I don't think it's about...that's place. So what is it? I reached the ocean and started calling out Percy's name. After about an hour, I got tired.

Sitting down on the sand, I thought what would get Percy out of the ocean. And then the answer struck me like Thalia striking an enemy with lighting. Without the pain obviously.

What was Percy's fatal flaw? Loyalty. Loyalty to who? His friends especially, his girlfriend he fell into that place for.

I stood up, smirking and shouted, "PERCY HELP! I NEED YOU!"

Percy's P.O.V  
Breathe Percy. Breathe in, breathe out.

I tried to calm myself down by thinking about my friends, my dad, my mum, camp and most importantly, Annabeth. But I couldn't control myself and I had a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

3rd person P.O.V  
A six year old boy with messy pitch black hair sat crisscross on his bed. He was holding a guitar, two times as big as him.

Six year old Percy placed the guitar on the floor and walked out his room to the living room. Looking around, he made sure his stepfather was not in the house.

Who was his stepfather? Smelly Gabe of course.

Six year old Percy's worried face lit up into a cheerful one as he scurried back into his room. Placing the guitar in his hands, small Percy played a sad song on his guitar, too well for a normal six year old boy.

He cleared his throat as he began to sing a heartbreaking song filled with emotions, all coming out of his mouth. It was extraordinary. No normal boy would be able to sing that well, like a clear stream on a spring day.

While Percy was halfway through the song, he was too engrossed to notice the front door of the apartment open. All of a sudden, Percy found Gabe standing in front of him. Gabe snatched Percy's guitar.

The guitar he saved up for years just to buy.

"NO!" Little Percy managed to scream just before Gabe smashed the guitar against Percy's little head. Percy's head was bleeding but all he cared about was his guitar.

Tears began to form in his eyes, before Percy knew what he was doing, he kicked his stepfather.

Right in the you know where.

"YOU PUNK!" Gabe lashed out at Percy and grabbed Percy's hair and brought him into the living room.

"No, no, no!" Percy continuously screamed and kicked. He knew what was going to come. Every time Gabe found out he was playing any instrument or even singing, he would do the same horrible punishment before beating Percy up.

Gabe grinned like a maniac before lighting a cigarette on fire before pressing it against Percy's already bruised skin.

Yelping in pain, Percy but Gabe on his arm, earning another lit cigarette pressed onto his skin.

Again.

And again.

Percy collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. "That'll teach you for playing that music thingy," Gabe spat at Percy before plopping his fat self on the couch and turning on the TV.

Percy, crawled across the floor to the bathroom and turned on the shower before sitting down and letting the cooling water flow all over him.

Suspiciously, the next day when Percy came home and entered him room, he saw a brand new delicate guitar and more instruments.

Weirdly, when Percy played the instruments and Gabe came into his room, every single instrument would disappear into thin air and Percy would find himself sitting at his desk, with his homework in front of him.

-FLASHBACK END-

Percy's P.O.V  
I clenched my hands. Open, close, open, close. I breathed steadily and opened my eyes to the calming blue ocean.

I've never really thought about playing any instruments since I came to Camp Half Blood. It just seemed. I don't know.

Weird.

As weird as Zeus not cheating on Hera, which meant super weird.

I sang a song silently under my breath before I heard Annabeth's voice shouting, "PERCY HELP! I NEED YOU!"

Hearing Annabeth calling for my help, I immediately jolted up and burst out of the ocean, landing on the sand. I ran towards Annabeth as fast as Hermes' flying shoes.

"ANNABETH! WHAT'S WRONG?" I exclaimed worriedly. Annabeth stared at me, eyebrows raised and answered really smart, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and asked her why she called for help. She stared at me for 3 seconds before bursting out laughing. She doubled over while giggling, "You didn't come out of the ocean when I called you for 1 hour so the only way to get you out was probably to make you think I was in trouble..."

I pretended to pout at her. "Annie..."

She flipped her head towards me and glared. "What did you just ca-" Before she could finish, I pushed her into the ocean and dragged her down with me to a secret cave I found.

Making an air bubble around us, I led her inside the cave. The cave was decorated beautifully with one of a kind gems.

Annabeth stood there, her mouth hanging wide open before I closed the cave door shut and pressed a button which allowed all the water in the cave to disappear.

"How...how..." Annabeth managed to mutter. I cheekily grinned at her, "Like the cave wise girl? I decorated it all by myself!"

I forgot to mention, in the cave I had a king size bed, a 20 inch TV set with every single gaming console, a beanbag, food obviously and a desk.

Most importantly were the pictures. Surrounding the room were pictures of every happy moment I spent with Camp, my friends, my family and Annabeth.

Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes scanned the room, looking at every single detail. "I didn't know you could be so.. Neat!" She said before flying around the room, looking at everything up close.

All of a sudden, she stopped right at a black and white picture. Staring close at it, she touched it with her hand. "P..p...percy, what's this?" She looked at me eyes wide.

"What's wha-" I managed to say before I realised what she was looking at. It was a beautiful black and white picture with Annabeth and me laughing and holding each other's hands.

The problem with the picture?

It was not a picture. It was a drawing.

Done by me.

My face visibly paled before I snatched the drawing off the wall. "That was nothing..." I whispered before throwing it into my cupboard.

Annabeth stared at me in shock before her face turned into a frown. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't a nothing Seaweed Brain. That was a drawing and a beautiful one in fact! The signature though..." Her face scrunched up, thinking.

My palms were sweaty. Did she have enough time to see the signature? Oh gods I hope she did no-

"That drawing. It had your signature on it!" She shouted, surprised. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at me fiercely, like a hellhound about to pounce on a demigod.

Running my hand through my messy hair, I nodded my head, suddenly interested in my shoes.

"Percy! That was an amazing drawing! It looked so real! Show it to me again, right now!" Annabeth gushed before rushing to my cupboard opening it up.

"NO! Wise girl!" I shouted but it was too late.

Standing there, looking inside my cupboard was a shocked Annabeth. Staring at every single drawing I stuffed into there.


	5. The Hunters of Artemis

Chapter 4

Annabeth's P.O.V  
When I saw all the drawings in Percy's cupboard, my grey eyes widened. The drawings were all so real! They all looked like pictures taken with a camera.

I gasped, "Percy! These drawings are so lifelike! So real! Why haven't you shared these with all of us?" Percy stared at me with his sea green eyes, gulping.

"Do you trust me Wise Girl?" He asked, fingering his Camp necklace. "With my life," I truthfully answered. "Then please don't tell anyone! I... I had a bad experience with showing my drawings to people..."

Before I could ask him why, he pleaded with me while enlarging his eyes. "Please Wise Girl... Please?" He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. I sighed in defeat, he looked just like a baby seal.

I waved my hand while he grinned, thanking me. All of a sudden, we heard the conch horn blare two times. That meant a god or maybe the gods were here.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! Let's go!" I could NOT afford to be late, I was Annabeth Chase, I am never late especially when there are gods.

Sprinting out of the cave, Percy placed an air bubble around us and willed the water to burst us out of the ocean.

We landed on the sand and sprinted as fast as we could to the dining pavilion.

Thalia's P.O.V (Bet u didn't expect that)  
I started my day off pretty normal. Wake up all the hunters by shocking them with electricity, running as fast as I could while laughing when they chased me.

Except one thing. Artemis came out of her tent looking aggravated. She was in her 18 year old form which meant she was very angry.

Immediately, all the hunters stopped running before Phoebe punched me in the gut. Like the saying goes, a violent family is a happy family.

What are you frowning at? I'm pretty sure it's a saying.

Anyway, Artemis stood in front of us, balling her fists tightly before punching the tree next to her. By punching, I mean breaking the tree's bark.

The hunters immediately straightened up and placed their arms behind their back. An angry Artemis is not a good Artemis.

"Milady, what is wrong..." I gulped as she looked at me in the eyes. "What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG!" She shouted angrily and the hunters looked at me with pity.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG! MY IDIOTIC BROTHER APOLLO DECIDED TO HAVE A SINGING COMPETITION AND THE HUNTERS, ROMANS AND GREEKS ARE REQUIRED TO PARTICIPATE!" Phoebe mustered up some courage before replying, "Can't we like not participate?"

She glare at Phoebe, causing her to flinch and stare at her shoes. Artemis gritted her teeth and took out her bow and arrow and shot something in the sky. A figure plummeted through the sky towards Artemis' side.

That's when we realised the figure was Apollo. Apollo crashed into the dirt head first and we all couldn't help but laugh. Especially Artemis. She continued shooting arrows at Apollo as he quickly got up and took shelter behind us.

"That's just low, hiding behind my hunters but what should I expect you ARE LOW!" Artemis screamed and kicked at the place where the sun doesn't shine on Apollo.

"OW!" Apollo shrieked like a girl and all of us howled in laughter. Wiping tears from my eyes, I asked Artemis, "So, why can't we not participate?"

Instead of Artemis answering, Apollo got up and flashed right in front of my face. "That's cause I, the smartest god in like creation, had a plan! I borrowed Artemis' sacred bow and I won't return it unless you all participate in my fantastic competition!" Apollo grinned, expecting us to cheer and compliment him.

"Hunters... ATTACK APOLLO!" I screamed before shooting Apollo with lightning bolts from the sky. Apollo yowled and shrieked like a girl as we shot him with arrows everywhere and I summoned more lightning bolts to strike him.

How could he 'borrow' (note the sarcasm) Artemis' scared bow? You may be thinking what's so important about this bow but this is Artemis' SACRED BOW we are talking about. If anyone steals her Sacred Bow, Artemis can't ride her moon chariot and if she can't ride her moon chariot, it will be sunny forever!

Night is the time when Artemis is the strongest, if she goes one night without her riding her chariot, she will lose some of her immortality. Artemis screamed a battle cry before we charged in with our swords, beating Apollo to a pulp.

After a while, Apollo called his sun chariot and crawled across the floor towards it and ate some ambrosia which healed him. "Give me one good reason why I should not tell my hunters to attack you!" Artemis growled like a wolf about to pounce on its prey.

Apollo and Artemis argued telepathically, not allowing us to hear the conversation. The hunters hated it when Artemis did that but it was apparently to keep the young hunter's minds supposedly fresh.

Sighing in defeat, Artemis faced us and motioned her hand towards Apollo's sun chariot. As we climbed on board Apollo's chariot, each of the hunters either scowled or glared at him. When I was going to get onto the chariot, Apollo took my hand gently in his.

"May I?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. The hunters and Artemis were about to pounce on him but I gave them an evil smirk, signalling that I was about to do something. "You shall..." I answered as girly as I could.

All the hunters' eyes widened at me, they were shocked that I could act so well. I gave them a smirk before focusing on Apollo about to kiss my hand. When his lips were barely 1cm apart from my hand, I sent electricity to his lips and into his whole body

"OWWW!" Apollo shrieked as we all howled in laughter. Artemis smirked before whispering with venom dripping in her voice. "You better get us to Camp as quick as you can and give me back my scared bow too brother dear..." Apollo gulped and nodded his head like a bobble head and dashed to the driver seat to bring us to Camp Half Blood.

I reclined in my seat, placing my legs up on the seat in front of me I closed my eyes. Proud of shocking Apollo but mostly to not look out the chariot and start screaming about my fear of heights.

Phoebe's P.O.V (I'm full of surprises)  
When we arrived at the foot of Camp Half Lame-o, we greeted the girls with smiles and glared at the boys.

All of a sudden, we noticed the two heroes of two main prophecies running towards us. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson. The only boy probably in the whole universe the hunt has come to respect and fear. We heard of the many heroic deeds he has done and instead of boasting like a normal boy, he always humbly says the same things like, "I had help" or "I wasn't the only one who did it"

He was the opposite of all males we, the hunters of Artemis, learnt to hate. As they both approached us, Percy knelt down on one knee and respectfully said, "Lady Artemis, The hunters of Artemis..." As he stood up, he had a little twinkle in his eyes.

Annabeth nudged Percy with her shoulder as she pointed at our lieutenant, Thalia Grace. Grinning at them, Thalia rushed forward and grabbed them into a hug before engaging in a conversation with them.

After the Giant war, the hunters spent some time with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase as Thalia wanted to catch up with both of them. During those months, we got to understand the couple better and what they have both been through. Also, every night at the campfire, they would tell about their heroic deeds and Percy would blush whenever we stared amazed at him.

I formed a brother-sister bond with Percy by accident. All of a sudden I was sucked into a flashback

-FLASHBACK-

3rd Person P.O.V  
It was early in the morning, the sun was rising and nothing or no one was awake except one girl. Phoebe was walking in the woods, it was her turn today to hunt for breakfast and she was planning to do her very best.

Usually she wouldn't care any less but she had a bet with Thalia and she could not afford to lose 20 drachmas. As she jumped from tree to tree, she suddenly heard a noise, like a monster getting killed. Using her hunting skills, Phoebe leaped to the direction of the sound and found herself looking at something she will never forget.

There was a huge camp of monsters, roughly around 50 monsters but that wasn't what she was shocked at. She was shocked seeing a boy swirling through the monsters, stabbing them one at a time skilfully.

The boy dodged every attack and killed every monster until there was nothing but golden dust everywhere on the ground.

Gasping, she realised the boy was Percy Jackson, she had heard so much about his sword fighting skills but always doubted it but now she knew how he fought. It wasn't as good as others said, no, it was a million times better. What surprised her though was that he was not even breaking a sweat.

He stood there, his back straight and sea green eyes swirling with emotions, she swore she saw sadness and anger. His chest rippled with muscles. Not too much until it disgusted you but enough to make him look terrifying.

His height of 7ft tall made him even more scary but what scared her the most were the scars. There were scars behind his back and torso, claw marks, came marks, teeth marks, you name it they were all on him.

Phoebe's hands flew to her mouth as she saw his scars which were a mistake. Swirling his head towards Phoebe, Percy raised his eyebrows as he approached her. "How long have you been standing there?" Percy asked with gentleness.

"Enough to see you kill every single monster. How do you kill them so fast?" Phoebe asked curiously, tilting her head to one side. Percy leaned against a tree while putting his hands in his jean pockets. He sighed as he ran his hands through his messy black hair. Percy then proceeded to tell Phoebe that he was having a dream about all his friends dying before his eyes and most importantly Annabeth.

He said he then woke up, having a feeling there were monsters near by so he just ran out of his tent into the woods. "Now that I've finished my story, what are you doing here?" Percy grinned lopsided.

"I had a bet with Thalia worth 20 drachmas. If I can cook and kill more animals than her, I get the drachmas but I see no animals in the distance..." Phoebe rambled as she slid her back against the tree trunk. Percy grinned evilly before declaring, "I'll help you! Anything to get Pinecone Face embarrassed cos she shocked me yesterday in the early morning!"

Phoebe raised her eyebrow uncertainly, sure Percy Jackson could fight well but could he hunt well? Percy nodded his head, signalling Phoebe to follow him before he shot off into the trees, jumping with such gracefulness and agility that Phoebe almost mistook him for a tiger.

For one hour, Percy and Phoebe managed to kill at least 15 animals, all large size! Thalia only managed to catch 5 but the problem was cooking. "You are amazing at hunting Percy! You killed like 10 of the animals!" Phoebe praised Percy as he grinned sheepishly.

"Nah, you hunted most of it..." Percy humbly answered. Phoebe rolled her eyes at Percy. 'This male is too... Humble...' Phoebe thought. Then Phoebe jerked up alarmed. "Oh gods... Oh no..." She mumbled again and again.

Percy worriedly asked her what was wrong and she stared at him in the eyes and replied, "I just remembered that part of the bet was also whoever can cook the best! I can't cook anything! I always burn the food! I'm gonna lose 20 drachmas..." Phoebe wailed.

Percy stared at her, determination in his eyes. "No, you won't lose, I swore I'd never cook again but I'll help you to cook just swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone that I cooked the meal!" Before Phoebe could give a smart comment about boys not being able to cook any better than she could, Percy ran into the woods and came out with some leaves.

Gaping, Percy chopped up all the meat and leaves. He cooked the meat and in minutes, he placed all the food on the table. "Remember, I did not cook any of this," Percy winked at Phoebe as he walked to a chair.

Clearing his throat, Percy shouted loudly, "WOW! Look at the amount of food Phoebe caught and it smells amazing!" Slowly, one by one, the hunters came out the tents with the same surprised expression before dashing to the table and gobble up the food.

All the hunters, Artemis and Annabeth complimented Phoebe's cooking and the amount of animals she managed to catch. Just as she was about to tell them it was all Percy, Percy looked at her with a lopsided grin and winked at her.

When Thalia came out, she was so shocked, she stood there as they finished the meal.

"I believe you owe me 20 drachmas," Phoebe giggled as she walked past Thalia towards the archery range.

As she walked to the archery range, Phoebe passed by Percy, whom she gave a high five. "Thanks Master Chef," she whispered as he raised up his eyebrow cheekily. "Master Chef? Me?" Percy grinned as he dashed towards Annabeth who was calling for him.

Laughing, Phoebe strolled to the archery range.

-FLASHBACK END-

Phoebe's P.O.V  
Just as I finished my flashback, I heard Percy shouting excitedly while waving his arms like a little kid, "YO! PHOEBE! Come here!"

Dashing towards him with my arms open, he embraced me in a hug. As we finished hugging, he ruffled my hair as I pouted. "How'd you two get so close together?" Thalia asked with her hands on her hips.

At the side, I saw Annabeth looking a bit jealous. "Relax Wise Girl, we've only got a brother-sister relationship, besides you know you're the only one for me," Percy cheesy comment did not make Annabeth look any better but Percy stood in front of her.

Placing his hand behind her head, he leaned in to kiss her. They lovingly kissed each other, I mean I'm no Aphrodite girl but they were the best couple probably in the whole universe.

But guess what?

Apollo had to ruin the moment didn't he?

"PERCY ANNABETH! Glad to see you two! Has anyone told you about the music competition rules? No, they didn't, did they? So basically all Head counsellors in each cabin HAVE to participate! Great? Okay great!" Apollo said in one breath.

Percy stared angrily at Apollo. If looks could kill, Apollo would be dead right now with knives poking out from every part of his body.

"What did you say?" Percy barked at Apollo. Apollo trembled under Percy' glare before realising all the campers were looking at him so he straightened up and loudly replied, "I said all head counsellors in each cabin must participate in the competition! In every category as well!"

Percy roared as summoned a hurricane around him as he took out Riptide, his sword, and began attacking Apollo fiercely. Apollo screamed like a little girl, again, and he didn't even have enough time to block any of Percy's attacks.

"STOP! STOP PLEASE!" Apollo pleaded Percy and gave Annabeth a look. Sighing, Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder and muttered some words into Percy's ear. Percy calmed down but not before shooting Apollo another glare that made him shrink under.

When we saw Apollo clearly, we gasped. He was beaten even worse than the time when all the hunters attacked him. Apollo was bruised black and blue. We expected him to start chopping Percy up into pieces but instead, he sighed and snapped his fingers, making all the cuts disappear.

All of a sudden, Apollo frowned and started nodding his head. "Alright, okay, good..." People near him heard him mutter under his breath before turning to everyone.

"CAMPERS AND HUNTERS! THE MUSIC COMPETITION BEGINS NOW!" Apollo announced as he spread out his arms. Suddenly, we were in the centre of the throne room in Olympus. The gods shrunk down to normal heights and began to hug their children and having conversations with them. But most of the children were shocked by the throne room.

The throne room was beautiful. It was decorated with white marble columns, a huge chandelier attached to the ceiling and the walls of the throne room were changing every minute. One second it would be the adventures of Hercules, that vile male who cheated Zoë Nightshade, our ex lieutenant of the hunt.

Seeing Hercules, all the hunters, Artemis and Percy gritted their teeth.

The next second it was Achilles and his heroic acts. Most importantly, his heel. The list when on and on. Some modern demigods like Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, basically all the demigods and hunters who helped in the titan war or the giant wall.

Finally, it came to Percy Jackson. The wall did not show about his past, unlike all the others but it showed all his heroic deeds. Compared to the other heroes, demigods and hunters deeds, his were the most. The wall didn't even have enough space to show all the heroic deeds so his time on the wall was longer than others.

When the hunters and demigods saw this, everyone stared at him, mouths wide open while he blushed uncontrollably and tried to hide his face.

"OKAY ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Zeus bellowed. Zeus nudged Apollo and Apollo walked to the front and snapped his fingers.

Behind him appeared a huge stage with a screen on the stage, colourful flashing lights and red curtains. We all found ourselves sitting in cinema red velvet chairs, each row higher than the first.

Popcorn and drinks appeared in front of us and Apollo flashed onto the stage with a DJ like booth in front of him. "Let the music competition begin!" Apollo spoke into his microphone and cheers were heard.


	6. Clarisse and pink dresses

Chapter 5

Apollo's P.O.V  
I snapped my fingers and all the lights in the throne room turned off and the only light was coming from the stage and Hestia's fire.

I carefully scanned through the crowd, deciding who to choose. I was obviously going to save the best for last which was the seven demigods. Suddenly, it came to me like Zeus striking me with his master bolt when I told on him to Hera.

"Clarisse (Tell me in the comments below if I spelt it wrong) La Rue! Head counsellor of Ares cabin! Come on up!" I eagerly replied an everyone cheered loudly, especially the Ares cabin. The clashed their weapons and roared their encouragement which consisted of:

"GO CLARISSE! POUND THAT APOLLO ON THE HEAD IF HE MAKES YOU EMBARRASSED!"

"SING A TORTURE SONG!"

"CAN YOU STAB SOMEONE IN THE CROWD WHILE DANCING?!"

"DRAW A BLOODY WAR CLARISSE!"

I glared at them all but they either just shot murderous looks at me or sharpened their swords while pointing them at me. I gulped and turned to Ares and started arguing with him telepathically.

"Your children are horrible, can't you keep them calm?" I gritted my teeth while shooting a glare at Ares. Ares laughed loudly and answered back, "My children are perfectly fine! How about yours you punk?"

Before I could shoot back a remark to Ares, Clarisse stood in front of me, hands crossed and frowning at me.

"Are we gonna get this over and done with or what?" She growled at me as she snatched the microphone in my hands when I was about to give it to her.

"Sheesh..." I muttered under my breath. "What song will you be singing Clarisse and the song has to be dedicated to someone!" I questioned and exclaimed at the same time while smirking evilly at her.

She stood there, balling her fists and growled at me, "Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. For... My boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez."

Aphrodite and her children squealed and cheered as Chris and Clarisse blushed as red as a tomato. I nodded at her and started playing the song.

But you, make me wanna act like a girl! Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!" Clarisse sang the chorus as most people covered their ears from her screeching singing but Chris stared at her, transfixed while drooling.

I showed on the huge screen a flashback with Clarisse and Chris.

-FLASHBACK-

Clarisse's P.O.V  
Running in the Labyrinth, my heavy breathing echoing. I looked behind me, checking if the monsters were still there.

I am Clarisse La Rue, I am scared of nothing. I chanted in my head over and over again.

Leaning against the wall, I panted heavily and placed my head in my hands. "Oh gods... Why did I come here..."

Suddenly, at the corner of my eye I saw light.

Normal sunlight.

Gasping, I ran towards it, excited. If it was sunlight, it meant an escape from this evil place. I looked up and saw an escape, with trees and chirping of birds.

Jumping and grabbing the edge of the escape, I pulled myself up and fell onto grass. I breathed in the scent of fresh grass and sighed. Looking at the sun, I could have never been happier.

I was out! Of the labyrinth! I was lucky I was still alive.

After a few minutes, I finally got off the grass and dusted my torn jeans. Looking up, my brown eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Seriously? This place! The exit of the labyrinth had to be here didn't it?" I shouted at no one at particular. Before I could dash out of the place, I heard a familiar voice, a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Clarisse?" I turned around and faced my worst nightmare.

Balling my fists and hardening my eyes, I managed to choke out, "Hello mother. Long time no see."

There stood my mother, thin and beautiful with curly brown hair pinned up in a bun while she wore a revealing baby pink dress.

My mother.

My worst nightmare.

She was everything I did and did not want to be. She was beautiful and was a famous model but no one at Camp matched her and me together due to the different looks.

My mother had curly brown hair and bright sparkling brown eyes. She wore fur coats, pink dresses, 6 inch high heels and carried Prada bags.

I was the complete opposite. I had a slightly curly brown hair and fierce brown eyes. I wore tattered jeans and liked to shred my Camp Half-Blood shirt. I always tied a messy ponytail and wore old converse shoes. I carried my weapon, Maimer wherever I went.

"Oh darling! I missed you so," my other gushed as she poked me in the arm. I rolled my eyes at her. My mother never truly loved me.

When she found out I was a violent girl with a burning passion for getting into fights, she would always cane me.

"Why can't you be more like me? Why can't you be girly?" She would always shriek at me and cane me before sending me up to my room.

She made me dress in pink girly dresses and before I went off the school everyday, she would tell me, "Remember darling, be girly!"

Anyway, my mother looked disgusted by my torn clothes. "Too much muscle... Like a man, you'll never get a boyfriend like that,"

At that, I frowned. Would...he like me if I was more girly? I shook my head, who cares what other people think? Except I cared about what he thought about me...

I recalled my past with my mother, she had no affection or love for me. She was always either scolding me for being too boyish or caning me.

"Come, let's go in and give you a bath and change you into some nice clean clothes!" She pointed at her mansion and ushered me into the front door.

Everything was the same when I ran away, pictures of my mother hung in every corner of the house. It was like the Aphrodite cabin but worst.

"Come, take a bath darling," my mother brought me into the toilet and gave me shampoo, conditioner and some body soap.

I shrugged, I needed a bath anyways. Usually I would be all about stinky and gross but after smelling the odour from my body I stepped into the bath and relaxed.

As I got out of the bath, I realised my mother did not give me anything to change into. I wore my Camp Half-Blood shirt and my dirty old jeans again and ventured the house.

I looked inside my old bedroom, it was still the same. Black wallpaper and an old drum kit sat in one corner. The homework I was doing that day when I ran away was still sitting there.

Everything was untouched, I saw the mouldy old pizza I ordered and left under my bed still there. I looked inside my closet, and found a T-shirt that used to be baggy but now fitted perfectly.

The T-shirt had the words 'Shut up or die punk' on it which I thought was great. I found an old torn leather jeans in my closet too and wore it. It had silver chains around the pockets, handy if I crossed werewolves or something.

I sighed and walked around my old bedroom. I took a military green backpack and put in some extra clothes, a pack of chewing gum, my drachmas, a bottle full of water and some food.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder as I walked out the front door. I dashed to the car garage and opened it. There were so many cars!

A Mercedes, a Porsche, a Maserati and a Bentley! I opened the car door of the Bentley and hopped inside. And sure enough, the key was in the driver's compartment.

I started the engine and drove out of the mansion, my old home once again. I was speeding past the Labyrinth exit when I slammed the breaks.

I paled while my eyes enlarged.

There he was.

The one I told everyone that I was going on a secret mission for.

Standing there in a daze was Chris Rodriguez, my long time and only crush from Camp Half-blood. Wen I noticed him missing when it was announced that Luke Castellan was evil, I knew he joined the other side.

He was walking around, while giggling. I slowly got out of the car and approached him.

"Chris?" I uncertainly asked him.

His eyes were all white as he stared at me. "No... NO!" He shouted while clutching his head. I immediately approached him and shook him.

"Chris? CHRIS!" I shouted. He looked at me and whimpered. He then collapsed on the floor, falling on top of me. I managed to scream before his body thumped against mine.

His eyes glazed over and it became his normal mischievous looking eyes. "Clarisse? Oh gods..." He muttered before he fainted with his lips pressed against mine.

His lips were soft and hard at the same time. I closed my eyes before realising what I was doing. I was making use of him. He may not even love me.

I threw him off of me and immediately got up. Trembling, I got into the car and parked right next to him. I pulled his arm and pushed him into the passenger seat of the car.

Dusting my hands, I sat in the driver's seat and revived the engine.

"I... I love you..." I heard him mummer under his breath.

I looked in the rear mirror and saw his handsome face. His rough features and sharp jaw line and his dark skin.

The mischievous twinkle in his eyes whenever he looked at me and the butterflies that would rise in my stomach when I saw him.

Gods, he was handsome. But he could love some other girl.

A girl that wasn't violent and looked like a boy.

A girl that was pretty as a princess, with straight blonde hair and wasn't violent.

A girl that wasn't me.

A tear rolled down my face and I wiped it off with the sleeve of my shirt. It did not matter. If he didn't love me, that was expected. I was the opposite of a girl.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I concentrated on the road and continued driving. And did not look back at him.

-FLASHBACK END-

Chris' P.O.V  
When I heard Clarisse's thoughts, I was touched. She loved me, right from the start. Even when I thought how could a perfect girl like her, who could stand up for herself, love me even when I was bad?

I looked at her and a grin spread across my face. Even when she was pounding me, with her hair oily and her face glistening with sweat, she was still beautiful.

I gave her a thumbs up as she finished singing and I shouted, "I love you Clarisse La Rue!" She blushed before it was replaced with a mad frown and she stomped up to my seat.

As I leaned back, thinking she was going to punch me, she grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

When we wrapped our arms around each other and deepened the kiss, we heard wolf whistles and cheers. We separated with our foreheads touching and I pulled her to sit on my lap.

She punched my chest hard before curling up while she still held my neck.

"That was interesting... Thank you Clarisse and now we shall have..." Apollo winked as drum-rolls were heard in the background.


	7. Will and his tears

Chapter 6

Will's P.O.V  
Today was the day. It was a day where I had to fake a smile, be cheerful all the time and enjoy life. I knew she would want that. But deep down inside, I blamed myself.

I blamed myself for her death, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be happy or alive.

She sacrificed herself.

For me, this useless dump.

She could have lived. It was all my fault.

Biting my lip, tears started to form in my eyes blurring my vision. Nico looked at me from the side, concerned.

Placing his hand on mine, he softly whispered, "Hey, what is wrong sunshine?" I sniffled and grabbed his hand tightly, turning his knuckles white.

I expected him to yowl in pain and ask me what my problem was.

But he didn't.

That's how good he was at being a boyfriend. I closed my eyes shut and steadied my breathing. "You'll find out soon..." I muttered softly so only he could hear.

He nodded his head and placed his head on my shoulder while drawing circles on my hand. "We shall now have our next contestant! Anyone wants to volunteer?" Dad boomed.

All the hands in the Apollo cabin went up as fast as the speed of lightning but my hand shakily rose in the air. Dad looked at me with sadness and pity in his eyes.

I didn't want his pity.

Pity wouldn't bring her back.

"Will, my son, come on up..." Dad sighed while gripping the table of the DJ booth hard. I shakily stood up and approached the stage, one foot at the time.

"What would you like to perform?" Dad asked me kindly.

"Singing and playing the guitar," I whispered softly in the microphone and immediately all heads turned to me. It was rare to find an Apollo kid down.

Especially me as most of the time I was the happiest and optimistic kid in the Apollo cabin. A familiar wooden guitar appeared in my hands. It was the same design and everything.

Was this guitar hers?

I timidly looked up at Dad and he said kindly in my mind, "Happy early birthday kid. That was her guitar. She told me to tell you to never give up and it wasn't your fault," A small smile appeared on my face.

Even in death, she still cared about me, not herself. At least she landed in Elysium, she deserved it. She was the best person I ever met.

"I am going to sing 'If I die young' by The Band Perry for... my... my mother," I managed to choke out before strumming the guitar.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses," my clear voice rang out with mixed emotions heard.

Sadness for her dying.

Anger for the monsters.

And guilt for her sacrificing her life to get me safely into Camp Half-Blood.

The screen behind me showed a flashback of her, my beautiful mother.

My selfless mother.

-FLASHBACK-

Will's P.O.V  
We were running, hand clasped together. Fearing for our lives, we ducked into the cave as the monsters ran past us.

My heavy breathing echoed in the cave. Tears dripped down my face as I flung myself onto my mother and tears stained her bright yellow shirt.

"Shh... It's okay my sun. Everything will be fine," my mother's soothing voice filled my ears and I immediately calmed down.

My mother made a cozy fireplace as we wrapped ourselves in an old blanket, cuddling next to each other. "Sun, do you know what day it is?" My mother gently stroked my head.

I thought hard, we had left California once the monster entered our house. That was 1 month ago, so if I did my math correctly...

"It's my birthday?" I asked. She nodded her head while her pearly white teeth shone. It didn't feel like a special day. We were being chased down by monsters and we were starving and scared.

"Happy Birthday Sun! Mama has some good news. We will reach a safe place for you by tomorrow morning and we'll be safe!" My mother sang. I grinned wide

No more monsters chasing us down as long as we were in that safe place? That was probably the best thing I heard. My mother took out her guitar from her bag and started strumming it while singing gently the song 'Titanium by David Guetta and Sia'.

As she finished the song, her warm voice and smile suddenly made me feel we were home again, safe from the monsters.

"I love you sun," my mother brushed her nose against mine. Before I could answer back, the monster appeared in front of us. Our eyes widened as we got up as quick as lightning and grabbing my mum's guitar, we dashed out of the cave.

Sprinting across the forest, we heard heavy steps behind us. My bright blonde hair flew through the air as we ran. Finally, we saw light coming behind a large pine tree.

"Quickly sun, it's right there! The safe place is where the light is!" My mother shouted as she pushed me through the barrier.

"Mum? Why aren't you coming into the safe place?" I shouted as my mum had tears in her eyes. She sobbed and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Mum? Mum! Get in! The monster is right behind you!" I frantically cried out

"I can't go too Will. I'm not a demigod, I'm a normal mortal!" My mother shakily replied. I cried for help before turning back to her. I stepped out of the border as the monster appeared. "If you can't get in, I'm not going in," I confidently replied and stood next to her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, her face visibly pale and blood pouring from her left arm. Since when did her left arm start bleeding?

"Will, promise me you will not give up on life." My mum firmly replied.

"But mum-" I shook uncontrollably as the monster neared us.

"Promise me!" My mother shouted while tears streamed down her face. Before I could reply, the monster charged towards us and she pushed me into the safe place.

"NO MUM!" I cried out as hot tears welled up in my eyes and blurred my eyesight

"I love you Will. You have always been my sun," my mother choked out before turning her head towards the monster and slowly closing her eyes.

"MUM! NO MUM!" I shouted with all my might. People finally ran from my side, towards my mother, aiding her to kill the monster

As the monster vaporised into gold dust, I shakily approached the body lying on the ground. Facing the face of the body, time seemed to slow down. The face was bleeding all over the place but behind it, you could see a beautiful face that held warm blue eyes that brightened up a certain kid's day.

"Mum... No... MUM!" I shouted out as I dropped on my knees. Cradling my mum's head in my hands, I wailed out a sound of anguish, anger and sadness.

Blinking back my tears, I chanted again and again, "Please come back. Please come back. Please come back." Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, I let out all the sadness in me.

Rain started to pour heavily from the sky, as if the gods were angry too.

"I love you too mum," I managed to choke out before blacking out.

-FLASHBACK END-

Nico's P.O.V  
As campers and gods stared at the screen from Will's memory. Some campers were bawling their eyes out while other tougher campers lips were trembling.

Aphrodite cried loudly as her make up ran down her face. She dabbed her eyes and buried her head in Hephaestus' shoulders. Ares looked at everyone and sniffled a bit.

And me

I was a wreck. I cried out for my boyfriend. I cried out for his pain, his suffering, his sadness, his guilt, his anger. I knew all those feelings when I watched my own mother die

Shadow travelling next to Will, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. Kissing his nose, I looked up into his blue eyes and whispered,

"It wasn't your fault Sunshine. It never was," He nodded his head and we walked hand in hand back to our seats.

He numbly sat down as I curled up in my seat and placed my head on his shoulder. After a while, he placed his on top of mine.

I squeezed his hand stroked his hair with my free hand. He placed his hand on my thigh as he cried softly in my hair.

"Let's have a break, shall we Apollo?" Poseidon asked with concern in his voice. Apollo nodded his head numbly and turned on all the lights in the throne room

"1 hour break everyone and we will continue," Apollo choked out before dropping his microphone and running over to Will and me.

He embraced us in a hug and cried with his son. Three of us hugged each other, heads touching and tears dripping down our cheeks.


	8. Break Time with Princess Leona

Chapter 7

Percy's P.O.V  
Looking at the crying group, consisting of Will, Apollo and Nico, I blinked back a few tears myself. I knew the pain Will felt. When my mum was caught by Hades, I felt so mad. Mad at the gods. Mad at myself for being a demigod. I also felt guilt and sadness. When I was on the quest, I blamed myself for not being strong enough to beat the minator in time.

Sighing, I realized life was too short for regrets. I played with Annabeth's fingers and gestured to the door. I needed to go outside for some fresh air. I pulled Annabeth out of her chair and walked down the stairs, hand in hand, to the open door.

Walking out out of the throne room, I breathed in the smell of ambrosia and nectar. Walking in silence for a few minutes, I finally broke the silence. "Wise Girl?"

Annabeth looked up at me and nodded her head, telling me to go on. "I know you want to know why I kept my drawing skills a secret." I stopped her and looked at her in the eyes.

She looked at me with those wide beautiful grey eyes. I pulled her onto a bench and sat her on my lap. Sighing, she admitted she did want to know why.

"I can't talk about it now. It involves my past. I know, keeping secrets isn't good for a relationship but... I just need time. Besides, that Apollo would probably show it on that flashback screen." I huffed.

Annabeth nodded understandingly. "We all have secrets don't we?" She admitted, biting her lip. I placed my hand tenderly on her cheek and the other hand tilting her head up for her lips to meet mine. Our lips touched but that cursed Leo Valdez had to ruin it, didn't he?

"Hey lovebirds! Get a room!" Leo shouted cheekily with Jason, Piper, Calypso, Frank, Hazel and Thailia behind him. Annabeth and I immediately jerked. "Valdez..." I warned with a playful frown on my face. He visibly paled and gulped. "1... 2... 3..." I counted down as Leo took off in a direction.

After a few seconds, I came back with Leo, under my arm, squirming to get free. I set him down on the floor and used the water from the pond next to us to make 'ropes' to bind him. "I take it that Leo spoils a lot of romantic moments with you?" I asked Calypso.

She sighed and nodded her head while crossing her arms. I plopped down next to Annabeth and slung my arm over her shoulder. She moved closer to me and pecked me on the cheek. The others sat down and laughed at Leo as he tried to use his fire powers to distinguish the water.

"Hey guys! Wanna see a little play?" I playfully asked as everyone cheered. Thalia looked at me, smirking with an eyebrow raised. I mouthed to her 'torture plan number 74'. When Annabeth and I stayed at the Hunters of Artemis' camp, Thalia and I bonded even closer and came up with a list consisting with a 100 torture plans. We both swore on the Styx not to use it on each other and only on annoying people like, I don't know, Leo.

Thalia stood up and walked over to Leo. "Once upon a time, there was a princess called... Uh... Leona? Yes! Leona!" She proudly announced as she shot a look at Piper and Piper immediately took out a little pink ball. If any Aphrodite child threw the pink ball at someone's feet, that person would have loads of make up on their face and a big puffy pink dress.

Mostly the lazy Aphrodite girls used the ball to get ready everyday. Apparently the amount of makeup the ball put on people's faces were considered beautiful for them. Obviously, Piper never used the ball but the Aphrodite girls had a daily amount given to them. Kinds like a daily allowance.

Anyway, Piper threw the ball at Leo and he managed to scream a very mortal girly scream. The pink cloud cleared and Leo stood there in a big pink poofy dress, a pair of six inches high heels, loads of make up on his face and a load curly blonde wig. There was silence for 10 seconds before everyone started rolling on the floor, pointing and laughing at him so hard till tears came out.

After a solid 15 minutes of laughing at Leo we settled down but laughed occasionally at him. Suddenly I had a thought. "Hey guys, if Leo, I mean Princess Leona looks as good as she looks," I started and Annabeth coughed out, "Cough, which she doesn't, cough," Leo was still confused about how he looked like.

"Will she sound as good as she looks?" I finished as everyone straightened up, staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I obliviously asked. "That's one of the smartest things you have ever said!" Jason spluttered out before I wrapped him in a casing of water and freeze it into ice. I forgot to mention, over the past few months, I managed to learn how to control the three forms of water. I could now control water vapor, water and ice.

"Anyone else?" I innocently asked as I formed a 10 inches long ice blade in my hand. Everyone, except Annabeth, paled and shook their heads. "I thought so," I smugly answered before giving Annabeth a peck on the lips. I unfroze Jason and shot him a playful glare which he flinched to.

"So... Are we gonna try and get Princess Leona to talk?" Calypso questioned with a smirk spreading on her face. Everyone else eagerly nodded as they looked at me. "So I have to do it?" I frowned as they all nodded. I thought for a moment and an evil grin spread a crossed my face. Everyone scooted a bit further from me as I stood up.

"Princess Leona was walking in the palace garden when suddenly... A huge dragon appeared!" I shouted as I shaped the water vapor in the air to form into a huge dragon, the height of a 20 story building. Everyone stared at the dragon, then me, then the dragon.

Shouts of 'cool' and 'it looks so real' was heard as I grinned smugly. I made the dragon move and breathe ice onto Princess Leona's face. Leo stared at it with wide eyes before screaming like a mortal girl and shrieking in a high pitched voice, "Get the dragon away from me! Ahhhhh!"

We we all stared in shock at Leo and started laughing hysterically at him again. Suddenly, we all heard Zeus' voice. "BREAK TIME FOR THE ARTS COMPETITION IS OVER! EVERYONE PLEASE PROCEED BACK TO THE THRONE ROOM! THOSE WHO DON'T WILL BE STRIKED BY MY MASTER BOLT!"

We we all got up, not wanting to get striked by Zeus' lightning bolt. I made my water dragon disappear and made the 'rope' around Leo to disappear. "You might want to get cleaned up," I shouted at Leo as Calyso pushed him to the pond to let him look at himself. Leo shrieked like a girl again before Piper gave Calypso a white ball, telling her to throw it at Leo so he'll look back to normal.

"Come on Piper! We've gotta go. Jasper out," Jason pulled Piper and shot off into the air like a blonde superman. "Two can play at that game," I muttered before lifting Annabeth into my arms. "Percabeth out!" I managed to shout before I saw Frank change into a cheetah as Hazel climbed onto his back.

I vapor travelled to the throne room door and reached right before Jason shot down from the sky with Pioer in his arms. I gently put Annabeth down and jogged into the throne room with her holding my hand. "I love you Wise Girl," I whispered to Annabeth as I pecked her on her forehead. She tiptoed and packed me on my forehead too.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain," She looked at me with sparkling grey eyes. I pulled her into a seat next to me and heals her hand, playing with her fingers. Her head lay on my shoulder as she cuddled nearer to me. We sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the competition to resume.

Apollo flashed onto the stage with a grin on his face. How was he happy now when he was sad before? Will and Nico walked into the room with their hands intertwined and sat in the front row, next to Annabeth and me.

"What's made you two so happy?" Annabeth asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Nico and Will looked at each other and peaked each other on the lips. Will scooted closer to Nico and gently placed his head on Nico's.

"Hades decided to do a favor for Will since he was my boyfriend. Will can iris-message his mum ononce a week as long..." Nico said the last part so quietly under his breath that we couldn't hear him. Nico was blushing many shades of red as Will beamed. "Uncle Hades," At this I snickered which Annabeth jabbed me in the ribs for. "Uncle Hades said as long as I don't hurt his son and promise to propose to him and not the other way round,"

At this, Will, Annabeth and I busted out laughing as Nico huffed and his face looked like a puppy not getting his bone. Will ruffled Nico's hair and swung his arm around Nico's shoulders. Will smashed his lips against Nico's as Annabeth and I whistled. "Feisty, eh Will?" I cheekily asked which Nico turned red at but still continued to kiss Will.


	9. Poor Ryan and Happy Frank

Chapter 8

Jason's P.O.V  
I lost to Percy. Again. Seriously, I feel something bubbling inside of me ever since I met him. Luckily, I don't feel that feeling that often anymore. Unless he beats me in anything, even an eating competition. I realised what that feeling was after the Giant war.

I, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter was jealous of Percy Jackson. When I was at Camp Half Blood, the campers were always comparing me to Percy and I was so sick of it. I tried to control the jealousy.

Percy was my friend! Friends don't get jealous at their friends.  
Right?

But I was jealous. My jealousy was so extreme that the first day on the Argo ll, I actually crept into his room, getting my imperial gold spear out.

I actually almost killed him. Luckily, Piper was passing by Percy's room that second. When she saw what I was about to do, she quickly dragged me out of Percy's room into her room. She gave me a scolding and asked me why I did that. I told her the reason.

I was jealous.

That horrible, vile creature inside of me, called jealousy, almost had a life killed. No doubt Piper thought I was a monster that day. But whenever I got jealous of Percy, I breathed steadily and remembered Piper's words:

"Friends don't get that jealous of friends. Family don't get jealous of family. Family means sticking by your family through thick and thin. Jealous of your friend? Horrible. Jealous of you family? Then you aren't really family. You are lying to that person."

I didn't want to be jealous of Percy. I really didn't. But think about it. Percy was the definition of hero. He was strong, caring, humble, funny and always sacrificed himself for his family.

Don't forget his looks. When I first met him, I thought he was a thief. Stealing my praetor role and my friends. He was shorter than me and looked like a little shrimp compared to me.

However after the Giant War, he grew to a shooting height of 7ft. He trained so much that he developed bulging muscles. Not the type of muscles that make people puke but like male model muscles. His windswept raven black hair made him look like a superhero from the ocean. And his eyes. His shimmering emerald green eyes. How could anyone have such beautiful eyes. When he was angry, you could see a hurricane in those eyes. When he was sad, it was an ocean with small polluted waves. When he was happy, they sparkled like diamonds and you could see calm waves and a sunset. I'm not gay but he looked hot, coming from a blonde superman.

As I plopped down on a seat next to Percy, he gave me a grin, his pearl white teeth sparkling before continuing to talk to Nico and Will.

I nodded at him, a smile on my face. Piper cuddled closer to me and I hugged her tightly. I was playing with her hand when I was snapped out of reality when Apollo announced the next contestant.

"Frank Zhang! You're up next. What hidden talents do you have?" Frank was flashed in the middle of the stage as Apollo bombarded him with questions.

Frank blushed many shades of red before saying, "I can sing and play the piano..." Suddenly, a grand piano appeared in front of Apollo.

It was a beautiful transparent piano and you could see what was inside the piano. Percy stared at it with wide eyes and began tapping his thighs. I looked curiously at him before focusing my attention back on Frank.

Frank's mouth was wide open and he gently sat on the chair. He slid his shaky hands over the keys and he took a deep breath, turning towards Apollo, saying, "I would like to sing Jealous by Nick Jonas. This is for you Hazel. I love you,"

Aphrodite and her kids swooned as Hazel blushed as red as a tomato but her gold eyes still stayed focused on Frank. She gave him an encouraging sweet smile and Frank began to sing while playing the piano.

His voice was deep and rich as he sang. He couldn't sing all the high pitch parts of the song, which was expected. Nonetheless, Hazel had a huge smile on her face and a sparkle in her golden-brown eyes.

As Frank sang, "I'm puffing my chest. I'm getting ready to face you, just call me upset." The screen showed a flashback from Frank's view.

-FLASHBACK-

Frank's P.O.V  
I shot Ryan a glare from far away as he flirted with Hazel. He looked at me for a second before continuing to flirt with Hazel.

Hazel who was completely oblivious to his flirting, smiled politely while nodding her head along to what ever he was saying. It wasn't her fault since she grew up in the 1900 where nobody flirted.

Ryan flashed her a grin and kissed her hand before walking away. Hazel walked up to me but I didn't notice since I was burning with anger.

As she reached me, she pecked me on the lips and gave a sweet smile. "Hey Frank. Sorry I'm late. Ryan was talking to me about horses and one thing led to another, we were talking about everyday things!" She noticed my angry demeanour and furrowed her brows. She gently touched me on the arm, "Are you okay Frank?"

I pecked her on her forehead and just nodded before leading her towards a bench. I sat down with her on the bench.

Sighing, I turned to her and looked her in the eye. Hazel was beautiful. She always did and had been but suddenly after the Giant wars, boys in Camp Jupiter were all flirting to chasing after her, especially Ryan.

The other boys instantly stopped flirting and chasing after Hazel when I had a little chat with them but Ryan, he was a difficult one. Even when I shot him a glare, he either waved me off or totally ignored me. To put it simply, I was jealous.

Ryan may not be the praetor of New Rome but he had more qualities in common with Hazel. Hazel gave me a tight hug before looking up to me with her big gold eyes. "Seriously Frank, what's wrong?"

I had to tell her. Maybe she did know that Ryan was flirting with her or maybe... Stop, Frank. She's Hazel, plus she's you're girlfriend. She'd never cheat on you. I scolded myself before sprouting out, "Do you like Ryan?"

She looked surprised by my question but nonetheless, she answered, "Yes. He's a nice guy, he told me about this horse racing competition that's coming up..." Hazel babbled on and on but I wasn't listening.

Hazel liked Ryan. Ryan liked Hazel. I'm in the way of their relationship. Ryan was much better than me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I managed to keep them all in. Except for one.

That one darn tear rolled down my cheek and Hazel instantly stopped. I was very unemotional these days after I was elected Praetor. I never allowed my tears to flow down or show my frustration but I had enough.

I wiped the tear off my cheek. Before Hazel could say anything, I held her hands. "Do you like Ryan?" I repeated once again.

She looked confused but she still nodded. I let go off her hands and gave her the last kiss from me on the lips. She was caught off guard but she deepened the kiss as she flung her arms around me.

I let go of her and got off the bench. Hazel gave me a confused look and tried to reach for my hand but I pulled away.

"Frank?" She muttered.

"Goodbye Hazel..." I sniffed but before I could run off, Hazel grabbed my hand and tightened her grip. "Frank, what do you mean by goodbye?"

She seemed puzzled. I averted her gaze but answered, "I mean, goodbye Hazel. I won't get in the way of your new relationship with Ryan." Her mouth hung open, her eyes widening. I would have laughed at her and called her a goldfish but this was weird.

Weren't they both in a relationship? She realised how she looked and recomposed her posture before giggling. What was so funny? We were going to break up.

She continued laughing and I had enough so I shouted out loudly with anger and confusion heard in my voice. She immediately stopped laughing and gently took my hand. She looked up at me as she stroked my cheek.

"Frank, I will never leave you. Even if the whole world is against our relationship, I would never break up with you," she whispered.

In excitement and relief, I cupped her face and smashed my lips onto hers. I quickly realised I may have been too rough with her and quickly softened the kiss. She happily obliged.

After a while, as decided to go to a café for lunch. As we sat down and started chatting at the café, Ryan barged into the café winking and flirting shamelessly at many women but they all seemed disgusted by him.

Hazel looked a bit disgusted herself which was different than usual. Usually she would smile and wave him over but I think she's finally seeing him for his true colours. Hazel gave my hand a squeeze and I nodded.

Ryan approached our table and took a chair before sitting really close to Hazel. I was boiling mad and wanted to punch Ryan's guts out but Hazel winked at me with mischief in her eyes.

Whenever Hazel feels mischievous, it means run. Hazel could be as evil as the Stolls when she's pranking. She batted her eyelashes and started flirting with Ryan as he sat there, cockily flirting back.

My mouth was wide open. How can Hazel flirt? She's from the 1900's. She noticed me looking shocked and mouthed, 'Piper taught me just in case'. I nodded my head uncertainly.

After 30 minutes of flirting, Ryan started leaning in towards Hazel for a kiss. I was about to pounce out of my seat and change into a tiger but Hazel kneed him hard where the sun doesn't shine.

He yowled in pain and shrieked like a small girl as Hazel got up and punched Ryan in the jaw. For good measures, I got up and started throwing punch after punch at him. After he looked very sore and bruise and couldn't stand up, I whispered deadly at him, "Last warning, stay away from MY Hazel or you'll be sorry. Let's just say a lion will be involved..."

He gulped and I took Hazel's hand gently before paying the café waitress an extra amount of drachmas. We took a few steps before Hazel frowned and turned to me.

"You own me?!" She repeated angrily and I dashed off as she chased after me while screaming, "FRANK!"

-FLASHBACK END-

Hazel's P.O.V  
As Frank finished the song, everyone marveled at how good his voice was and his piano skills. Everyone cheered loudly for Frank as he blushed and humbly bowed.

I couldn't contain my excitement and ran towards Frank, tackling him in a hug so tight, he couldn't breathe. "That was great Frank! I never knew you could sing or play the piano!" I gushed while Frank pecked me on the nose.

Giggling, I wrapped my arms around him and looked him in the eyes. "You are mine Frank Zhang. Mine." I stated as he nodded his head. "I am yours," Frank cheesily answered back before lifting me up into his arms, bridle style.

Everyone wolf whistled as we kissed deeply, my hands around Frank's neck. He carried me back to my seat and sat me down on his lap. Our noses touched and at the corner of my eye, I saw Percy getting up his seat, storming towards Ryan.

Percy's P.O.V (Wanted to end here but decided to do a little extra)  
After Frank and Hazel sat down, I got off my seat and told Annabeth I had some unsettled business to do with a certain someone.

She immediately understood.

I marched towards Ryan, rage bubbling inside of me. Frank was like my little, grown too big, brother.

I lifted Ryan up by his collar and in a calm yet deadly tone that carried across the throne room. "You are a despicable person. No, not even a person. You're a monster, shamelessly doing whatever you want..."

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and waited for what I was going to do. I punched Ryan hard in the jaw and heard a satisfying crack sound. I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and dropped him on the floor.

Instantly, everyone started cheering for me with some occasional sentences from Ryan's exs':

"Thank the gods Percy punched him! I can't believe I used to date that cheater!"

"Finally! That guy kept flirting with my girlfriend!"

"Ryan was such a Zeus, always cheating on every girlfriend he had!"

The comments went on and on. I could tell the Apollo Kids from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter didn't like him as well since no one helped to heal him.

Even his own father, who was Ares, just rolled his eyes at his son and grudgingly nodded a thanks to me. As I sat back on my seat, Annabeth grabbed my hand and asked, "Do you think you were a little bit too mean?"

I kissed Annabeth on the nose which made her giggle and held her hands. "Wise girl, that wasn't even considered mean yet," She raised and eyebrow and kissed my cheek. "I know Seaweed Brain," she muttered before we turned out attention back to Apollo, who was announcing the next contestant.


End file.
